


Cuando el diablo diga tu nombre

by Sasaki_Haise



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alfa Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Nothing Hurts, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, POV Outsider, POV Pepper Potts, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasaki_Haise/pseuds/Sasaki_Haise
Summary: Tony Stark es un omega que se tiene que casar. Steve Rogers es un alfa que se tiene que casar. Pepper Potts piensa que la solución es obvia, en especial porque Tony y Steve no dejan de mirarse con tanto amor.Spoiler: a Steve y Tony les gusta complicarse la vida.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 70





	Cuando el diablo diga tu nombre

**Author's Note:**

> Trabajo realizado por el evento SteveTony Looking At Love! organizado por la página Comunidad; SteveTony. en Facebook. Mi trabajo tenía que ser escrito desde la perspectiva de Pepper Potts y agregar los ítem de omegaverse y cita a ciegas. Así que, estoy.

**Cuando el diablo diga tu nombre**

**≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪**

Virginia "Pepper" Potts no iba a ceder ante los ojos de gatito regañado que Tony ponía cada que quería que se hiciera su voluntad.

Su jefe ya estaba enlistado en el sistema que el estado desarrolló siglos atrás para identificar a los casos aislados de omegas que seguían solteros y sin hijos después de cierta edad. Sí, era vergonzoso, atentaba contra la libertad y era un sistema obsoleto, sin embargo, mucha gente todavía lo apoyaba y no se iba a derrumbar pronto, a menos de que ocurriera alguna situación radical que demostrara que el método de rutina traía más daños que beneficios. No existía vuelta atrás.

Ahora bien, Pepper se encontraba en la esquina de Tony, entendía que era un hombre que no pensaba en formar una familia y que lo último que quería era ser un ama de casa. Tony sería un dolor de cabeza para el alfa con el que terminara enlazado, no es que ella quisiera que fuera de otra manera. Tony siendo manso era una señal de que el mundo se iba a terminar, un símbolo del apocalipsis.

—Escucha, voy a asegurarme de que los candidatos que el trabajador social proponga para ti sean adecuados o por lo menos educados. Soy la alfa que tiene tu custodia y chaperona, por ahora. No pueden obligarte a nada sin que yo dé permiso —dijo Pepper.

Tony siguió con el ceño fruncido y disgustado por los papeles que lo declaraban un omega que buscaba pareja en calidad de urgencia.

—¿Sabes que es estúpido? Que esta maldita ley siga vigente trescientos años después de que hubo una crisis por la falta de nacimientos de alfas y omegas. Para un país que habla sobre libertad todo el tiempo, esperarías algo diferente. —Stark se cruzó de brazos.

—Sé que estás enojado, pero no hagas ninguna locura. ¿Me escuchas? No me hagas correr en círculos o enfrentarme a un juzgado por negligencia. Si te desapareces antes de tu primera cita a ciegas, me van a acusar por complicidad. No será divertido —dijo Pepper con voz firme.

Tony asintió ante cada palabra.

—Puedes estirar esto, tener encuentros a lo largo de un año, descartar cuantos candidatos quieras, hasta que encuentres uno que cumpla con tus estándares o que por lo menos te guste aunque sea un poco.

—Potts, desde que te conocí a ti y a Rhodey, no he hallado a otro alfa "decente". —Tony exhaló—. No puedo tomarme las cosas con calma o felicidad.

—Sólo inténtalo. Si al final del año no hay nadie que te agrade, entonces veremos qué hacemos para burlar la ley. Estoy segura de que Rhodey estará de nuestro lado —dijo Pepper.

Tony volvió a asentir. Potts sabía que confiaba en ella porque era la que mantenía la empresa sin contratiempos y se aseguraba de que él no se metiera en tantos problemas y de forma aleatoria.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

Y ahí estaba Tony Stark, pensó Pepper. Su jefe vestía uno de sus muy ajustados y caros trajes. No era una sorpresa que la gente tuviera la necesidad de voltear a verlo o admirar la forma en la que balanceaba las caderas porque era descarado hasta morir. Usaba uno de sus tantos lentes extravagantes y oscuros, listo para no mirar a los ojos a su primer prospecto.

Desafortunadamente, Virginia estaba segura de que el encuentro sería una pérdida de tiempo, ella conocía de antemano el nombre de la persona con la que Tony iba a tener una cita. Por alguna razón, el trabajador social asumió que Justin Hammer era adecuado por tener un estatus y ocupación similar a la del reconocido genio. Les quedaba el consuelo de que, al menos, Justin era un alfa torpe incluso en su maldad y siempre buscaba llamar la atención de Tony por lo que no sería vulgar en exceso.

Para Pepper, era un poco doloroso verlo fallar todo el tiempo en sus intentos por hacer que Tony lo mirara y era divertida la manera en la que su jefe siempre hallaba la forma de ignorarlo.

Cuando Tony y Justin estuvieron frente a frente, ocurrió lo mismo que en encuentros pasados: Hammer se desvivió para que Stark lo considerará y lo viera como el alfa que podía proveerlo de todo lo que necesitaba. Tony tuvo el descaro de decirle a Justin que nunca iba a poder proporcionarle diversión intelectual.

Pepper soportó las risas que le causaba ver al par desde su papel de observadora y cuidadora del omega pronto a enlazarse. Era un poco absurdo que estuviese ahí para preservar la integridad de Tony, o mejor dicho, su pureza, cuando Stark había gastado su adolescencia probando todas las formas posibles que existían para tener sexo, sin embargo, no se iba a quejar, tenía la oportunidad de contemplar en primera fila el infame carácter de Tony Stark. Pepper nunca estuvo en ese extremo, Tony pudo ser difícil o tomar decisiones precipitadas, pero nunca la trató con la misma condescendencia y crueldad con la que se enfrentaba a otros alfas.

La cita terminó con Tony aburrido y Justin diciéndole a Virginia que lo llamara en cuanto el omega se diera cuenta de que era su destinado.

Tony se cruzó de brazos y rodó los ojos con tanta fuerza, que Pepper le dio el día libre para que se relajara. No necesitaba que su jefe se irritara y empezara pasar días enteros encerrado en un laboratorio para liberar el estrés.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

Para mala suerte de ambos, el trabajador social era terrible proponiendo candidatos con buena personalidad. Todos tenían dinero, fama o un trabajo afín al de Tony, pero ninguno se esforzaba por escuchar qué era lo que Stark quería una vez que se enlazaran. No le preguntaban sobre sus sueños, sus aspiraciones o deseos ni siquiera se preocupaban por saber qué tipo de comida disfrutaba y lo llevaban a restaurantes caros donde servían porciones pequeñas, así que Tony siempre finalizaba la cita con hambre.

Para la semana número quince, Stark quería colgarse de una viga con ayuda de su corbata. Lo único que lo mantenía vivo y cuerdo eran ganas de burlarse del próximo alfa que se creía el mejor partido.

—Son alfas igual de viejos que yo —dijo Tony un día—. También se les acaba el tiempo. Ya no pueden ir por la vida jugueteando con cuanta modelo se les cruce. Y muchos ni siquiera pueden optar por casarse con una jovencita hermosa que no tiene un apellido que la respalde porque eso siempre conduce al escándalo o a un divorcio en el que la chica se lleva la mitad de la fortuna porque todo el tiempo estuvo detrás del dinero. Lo mismo va para los hombres bonitos.

—Tony, espero que no estés pensando en ti de mala manera. —Pepper alzó una de sus cejas, apenas revelando su disgusto.

—No, estoy pensando en mí como "el partido más decente ahora que todos llegamos a la crisis de los treinta y cuarenta", y eso es mucho decir —comentó Tony, hizo comillas con sus manos para acentuar lo irónico que encontraba todo el asunto—. Tengo contado el tiempo si quiero tener un hijo. En realidad, no es necesario que lo tenga, al estado dejaré de importarle una vez que me enlace. Mira, si mi príncipe azul alfa resulta ser estéril sería una patada al trasero a este sistema de mierda. Muy divertido.

—La posibilidad de que un alfa sea estéril es tan baja que es un chiste por sí mismo —dijo Pepper—. En fin. Es obvio que los hijos nunca han sido una prioridad para ti, pero creo que no son por las razones que todo mundo cree.

Tony bajó la mirada.

—Serías un padre maravilloso —agregó Virginia.

—No puedes estar segura de eso —susurró Tony.

—Nunca has dudado en cambiar tus actitudes o tus acciones si dañan a otros. Te toma tiempo, te cuesta trabajo y te pone de mal humor, pero sabes distinguir lo bueno de lo malo. Eres suave y mimoso con los que te agradan; me compraste un conejo enorme cuando no encontraste otra manera de expresar lo mucho que me querías. —Pepper le sonrió.

Tony la contempló con sus enormes y llorosos ojos. Aunque a la gente le gustaba decir que Stark apenas tenía el comportamiento típico de un omega, eso no significaba que no tuviera gestos que delataran la sensibilidad que venía con el paquete de hormonas que le regalo la naturaleza. No había nada de malo en que a Tony no le gustara que lo redujeran a su casta, después de todo, la gente no siempre quería ser definida por ella o por su sexo.

—Creo que la cita número dieciséis será mucho más divertida e interesante para ti —dijo Potts.

—Pepper de mi vida, que estés tan emocionada me hace esperar lo peor.

Virginia le sonrió con todos los dientes.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

Pepper le tomó fotos a la expresión perpleja de Tony. Lo llevó hasta el recinto que escogió el siguiente prospecto y, por primera vez en meses, el omega estaba un poco impresionado. Aunque se vistió para ir a uno de esos comedores caros, no tenía problemas con entrar y sentarse en el restaurante de comida rápida. Su estómago incluso rugió ante la idea de poder comer papas fritas y hamburguesas y acompañarlas con un refresco de cola.

—Escucho los ruidos —dijo Potts.

—Son mis intestinos clamando por la grasa —comentó Tony—. Yo sé que puedes adivinar todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza.

Virginia asintió. Le cedió el paso a su jefe para que entrara primero y buscara una mesa que le gustase. Ella también iba vestida con ropa, quizá demasiado ostentosa, pero no se sintió intimidada por las miradas. Sus largos y afilados tacones resonaron sobre los azulejos mientras seguía a Tony.

Ambos tomaron asiento una vez que Stark decidió que quería acomodarse cerca de una ventana. Entonces esperaron por el siguiente alfa en la lista. Pepper hizo que llegaran temprano para evitar amonestaciones y Tony resistió las ganas de ordenar la primera hamburguesa de la tarde.

Pasaron quince minutos antes de que llegara la cita del omega.

Tony frunció el ceño cuando el Capitán América, Steve Rogers, se sentó junto a ellos.

—¿Cap?

—Stark —respondió Steve.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Lo mismo que tú. —Steve cruzó sus manos sobre la mesa.

—Sé que me gusta decir que de seguro conviviste con los dinosaurios, pero ¿no tienes en realidad como veinte años? —cuestionó Tony.

—Mi fecha de nacimiento es un lastre. Aunque dormí una buena parte del tiempo, la suma de los años indica que ya tengo que estar casado. O enterrado. Me enviaron una carta donde me sugerían hallar una pareja. Sé que para los omegas es más estricto el proceso y es casi obligatorio, sin embargo, los alfas suelen enfrentarse a otro tipo de obstáculos como la falta de un aumento, no poder subir de rango si están en el ejército o la exclusión de ciertos trabajos y lugares porque asumen que estás ignorando tus responsabilidades, así que haces caso a la carta —explicó Steve.

Pepper era consciente de los problemas a los que se enfrentaba un alfa sin enlace. En cualquier otra empresa ella ya se hubiera quedado estancada en el mismo puesto por la falta de una familia. Los jefes considerarían que no necesitaba el dinero como otros con una esposa o esposo e hijos que mantener. Dentro de unos años iba a recibir la misma carta que Steve si no hallaba una pareja. Lo que le sorprendió fue que Rogers no tuviera problema en explicar que la llamada casta fuerte también pasaba por dificultades.

—¿Y no sería mejor que te asignaran citas más jóvenes? —preguntó Tony. Tenía esa expresión confundida que Potts consideraba entrañable.

—El trabajador social que me asistió consideró que sería bueno para mí buscar una pareja un poco mayor, de esa manera tendría menos problemas con los valores y las ideas de cómo funciona un enlace y la vida de pareja. Dijo que las chicas o chicos modernos podrían ser... ¿muy liberales?

Tony exhaló con diversión y exasperación.

—Y te mandaron con el omega que tiene una de las reputaciones más escandalosas en el mundo.

—Estoy igual de confundido. Estás más actualizado y renovado en valores que cualquiera en sus veinte.

—Es una forma amable de decir que tengo una moral floja —dijo Tony—. Como sea, ¿podemos pedir una hamburguesa, papas y soda? Me muero de hambre.

—Iré por la comida. —Steve se levantó para ir por sus alimentos, no les preguntó qué querían porque no era la primera vez que compartían la mesa.

—Al menos eligió un lugar para comer que te gusta —dijo Pepper.

—Steve puede hacerlo mejor y obtener una pareja más decente. Tiene más sensibilidad de la que esperarías encontrar en el alfa promedio —comentó Tony—. Tampoco ayuda que peleemos por las cosas más simples.

Pepper le sonrió a Stark con dulzura.

—¿Quieres que volvamos a hablar sobre por qué eres una pareja decente? Claro que tienes defectos, todo mundo los tiene, lo malo sería no estar dispuesto a trabajar para que no salgan a flote.

—Eres tan perfecta que siento que me voy a quemar con tu brillo, es una suerte que esté usando gafas de sol —dijo Tony.

—Dios, esa boca tuya. Siempre tienes las palabras adecuadas. Por eso los alfas siguen haciendo fila para verte o salir contigo. —Pepper inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado.

—He ganado habilidad con el tiempo. Llega un momento y una edad en la que el físico no es suficiente.

Potts asintió. Luego guardó silencio porque Steve regresó con suficientes alimentos para todos, incluyendo a Pepper, cosa que los anteriores pretendientes no hicieron. Tony valoró el esfuerzo y la consideración.

—Gracias, Cap.

Steve hizo que sí con la cabeza y empezó a comer. Tony y Pepper lo siguieron sin dilatación, hambrientos por haber pasado todo el día en la oficina y sin consumir algo sólido. Rogers, notó Virginia, no estaba usando ropa muy formal, sin embargo era obvio que se esforzó por no ponerse los horribles pantalones caqui y la camisa a cuadros de los que su jefe se quejaba todo el tiempo.

—Siempre me he preguntado porque es tan fácil para ti seguir las órdenes de Tony —dijo Steve una vez que se terminó su primera hamburguesa. Miró a Pepper con genuino interés y cortesía.

—¿Por qué la curiosidad? Tony es un mandón.

—Y un omega. No quiero ser grosero o hacerlo de menos, no obstante, he notado que algo que no ha cambiado desde mis tiempos, es que los alfas todavía tienen conflictos para recibir indicaciones de un omega e incluso les ofende la idea de tener un superior de esa casta —explicó Steve.

—Tony es un mandón —repitió Pepper—. A menudo creo que la naturaleza cometió un error con él. No porque considere que haya fallado como omega, sino porque hubiese sido más fácil que se saliera con la suya y no lo juzgaran con tanta dureza. Puedo reconocer a la gente fuerte y puedo respetarla. No es acerca de quién es omega o quién es alfa, es acerca de quién es una persona digna de confianza.

Virginia dirigió su mirada a Tony por unos instantes y contempló el nervioso rubor que amenazaba con extenderse por la cara de Stark. Una de las pocas cosas que lo avergonzaba era oír halagos genuinos dirigidos a su persona. Steve también se dio cuenta del suceso y sonrió con diversión.

—Eres una buena persona, Steve Rogers —agregó Pepper antes de volver a sus alimentos.

El capitán le mostró una expresión afable, enseguida se concentró en Tony.

—¿Cuántas citas llevas, Stark?

—Dieciséis con esta —respondió sin estar ni un poco avergonzado de ser un omega difícil de complacer—. Ha sido tan aburrido y tedioso que estoy sorprendido por lo bien que están yendo las cosas hoy. No se pasó por mi cabeza la idea de que terminaría en una cita a ciegas contigo, sin embargo, creo que vamos bien, ¿no?

—Considerando que siempre peleamos por una u otra razón cuando nos encontramos hablando sobre cualquier cosa relacionada con los Vengadores, también lo considero un éxito. —Steve se llevó varias papas a la boca.

—No quería decir esto, pero casi siento que te amo, es la primera vez que no voy a quedarme con hambre. Los otros imbéciles me han llevado a restaurantes donde sólo sirven ensaladas y porciones tan pequeñas como mi meñique —dijo Tony.

—Stark, eres el único omega al que conozco que le gusta comer cosas grasosas y tiene una dieta diaria basada en la cafeína y las donas. No puedes esperar que la gente entienda que eres uno de esos omegas raros que tolera bastante bien alimentos y porciones que otros apenas pueden manejar porque su metabolismo no se los permite —explicó Steve.

—Lo único que espero de mi futuro alfa es que se tome la molestia de preguntarme qué me gusta comer y hacer. —Tony elevó su mentón—. La mayoría se la pasó asumiendo cosas de mí por los chismes que encontraron en internet o en los viejos periódicos, no me molesta ser interrogado. ¿A dónde llevaste tú a tus otras citas?

—A lugares que creí que les gustarían, leí sus historiales actualizados —respondió Steve—. No puedes culparnos, Tony. Apuesto a que todos esos alfas pensaron que te agradaría visitar un espacio lujoso. Prácticamente irradias una belleza elegante que no parece pertenecer a un restaurante de comida rápida. Yo acerté porque tengo ventaja local.

—Tú ganas, Capitán Guapo —dijo Tony, enseguida rodó los ojos—. Estoy siendo un mocoso mimado.

Steve se rio ante la expresión de fastidio que se extendió por el bonito rostro del otro.

Pepper miró por debajo de sus pestañas el intercambio de palabras entre ambos hombres, enternecida por la forma en la que Tony cedía ante las explicaciones de Steve. Aunque no estaba de acuerdo con que los alfas que salieron con Stark antes eran buenas personas, la caballerosidad con la que Rogers los defendió sólo lo hizo ver como un mejor partido. No era una sorpresa, después todo, estaban enfrente del Capitán América.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

Pepper tomó la decisión de convencer a Tony para que siguiera saliendo con Steve. A lo mejor no iban a terminar como pareja, no obstante, ayudaría a mejorar su vínculo como compañeros de equipo y le daría tiempo a Stark para planear alguna forma de eludir su responsabilidad si es que seguía sin querer casarse o iniciar un compromiso.

Steve pensó que la idea de Potts tenía méritos así que aceptó seguir viendo a Tony fuera de las reuniones que se hacían para que los Vengadores se pusieran al día. Stark fue más reticente al contacto frecuente con Rogers, pero al final accedió porque nunca era uno para ignorar argumentos que le sonaban lógicos.

Así fue como Pepper siguió yendo con ellos a citas, cumpliendo con su papel de cuidadora. Steve y Tony se turnaron para escoger el lugar en donde iban a comer. Todo el tiempo incluyeron a Potts en la plática y le proporcionaron alimentos, sin embargo, era obvio, al menos para Virginia, que Steve siempre le prestaba más atención a Tony.

Recorrieron Nueva York y probaron todo tipo de hot-dogs, carnes a la parrilla, hamburguesas, donas, malteadas y pretzels. Tony lucía más feliz conforme pasaban los días, incluso estaba más dispuesto a ir a la oficina a hacer el poco trabajo administrativo que le correspondía si sabía que después iba a comer con Steve.

Pepper dudaba que fuese sólo la comida lo que le agradó a Tony de las citas. Justin Hammer podría haber intentado llevar a su jefe a comer hamburguesas y él todavía no lo hubiese escogido como su alfa o alguien digno de su tiempo. Así que estaba más que segura de que Steve no le era indiferente al genio.

Virginia pensó que tenía que soportar al par fingiendo que no se gustaban para nada por un par de semanas o meses antes de que alguien diera el primer paso. Al menos, podía cancelar el plan de emergencia que inició a espaldas de Tony por si éste nunca encontraba un alfa que le gustara. Le diría a Rhodey que ya no era necesario que charlaran para decidir quién de ellos se iba a casar con su mejor amigo.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

Durante los siguientes meses siguieron con la rutina. El trabajador social que estaba a cargo de Tony se veía muy complacido por haber finalizado su tarea y Pepper fingió que él había sido el responsable de que Tony y Steve estuvieran irradiando hormonas de apareamiento sin que se dieran cuenta. La gente asumía todo el tiempo que Stark y Rogers eran una pareja, los únicos que seguían sin ser conscientes de la forma en la que actuaban y se miraban eran ellos.

Natasha los visitó un día y comentó sobre lo idiotas que podían ser los hombres que el mundo aclamaba por su ingenio y habilidad para dirigir ejércitos. Los demás Vengadores siguieron el ejemplo de Natasha, intrigados por lo densos que eran sus líderes. De Steve lo esperaban, pero les sorprendía que Tony no se diera cuenta de la mirada anhelante que Rogers le dedicaba cada que estaban juntos.

Pepper sabía que la única razón por la que su jefe era incapaz de comprender que Steve lo observaba como un cachorro enamorado, era porque seguía pensando que el capitán pasaba tiempo con él para limar asperezas y que un día iba a retomar las citas para hallar a un omega que fuese todo lo que el país esperaba de la pareja del Capitán América: manso, servicial, dulce y agradable.

Al final, Virginia los dejó ser por un poco más de tiempo antes de darles un empujón. Era adorable verlos actuar como un par de pajarillos en primavera.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

—Señor Rogers —saludó Pepper, aprovechando que estaba solo.

—Steve está bien, Señorita Potts.

—Entonces puedes llamarme Virginia.

Steve le sonrió.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo acerca de Tony —dijo Pepper.

—¿Qué ocurre? No recuerdo haberlo hecho enojar en las últimas semanas.

—No es eso. Simplemente quería decirte que Rhodey y yo hemos estado discutiendo sobre quién de nosotros es más adecuado para casarse con Tony. Quería pedirte tu opinión, dado que pareces haberte acercado a nuestro genio y puedes darnos una nueva perspectiva antes de que le informemos nuestros deseos. —Pepper le dedicó una expresión afable a Steve.

Rogers dejó de sonreír, apretó los labios y enderezó los hombros. Era la imagen viva de un alfa que se sentía amenazado porque creía que le estaban quitando algo que era suyo o invadían su territorio.

—¿Por qué se sintieron en la necesidad de discutir tal cosa?

—Porque Tony no ha encontrado un alfa que le guste lo suficiente o que sea capaz de pedirle matrimonio sin miedo al rechazo. Debe de comprometerse o casarse en este año, no puede seguir escapando o sino van a embargar sus propiedades, tú también conoces el protocolo y lo estrictos que son con los omegas —explicó Pepper—. No podemos dejar que pierda lo que ha ganado.

Steve miró al suelo antes de exhalar y contemplar a Virginia.

—Entiendo. ¿Crees que puedan esperar un poco más antes de comunicarle tus deseos a Tony?

Potts asintió.

Steve se levantó y se despidió de Pepper con la misma cortesía de siempre. Pepper casi se echó a reír. Iba a mandarle un mensaje a Rhodey para platicarle sobre lo celoso que podía ser Rogers y la forma en la que se irritó ante la mención de Tony casándose con alguien que no fuera él.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

Dos semanas después, Pepper obtuvo la recompensa que esperaba por todo su trabajo duro.

En medio de una tarde, Steve visitó a Tony para llevarle donas y un café, así que ambos se metieron a la oficina de éste último. Transcurrieron treinta minutos antes de que se oyeran ruidos provenientes del cubículo y una secretaria la llamara alarmada para que fueran a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando, temía por la integridad de su jefe.

Cuando abrieron la puerta se encontraron con Steve en medio de las piernas de Tony y Tony mismo con la camisa abierta y los pantalones colgándole de un tobillo. Estaban teniendo sexo encima del escritorio.

Pepper alzó una ceja, Tony se echó a reír y Steve hizo el ademán de cubrirse y tapar también al omega. La secretaria jadeó y salió corriendo por la pena.

—¿Ves por qué creía que era una pérdida de tiempo que me dijeran que fuera tu chaperona? —inquirió Pepper.

—Steve me pidió matrimonio. Si nos vamos a casar, no hay escándalo que cubrir. Y tenemos que probar si todavía sirve el horno, hay que hornear un bebé —dijo Tony.

El capitán se cubrió la cara, avergonzado por su comportamiento y las palabras del otro.

—Me aseguraré de que nadie más salga traumado de aquí —comentó Pepper antes de retirarse y cerrar la puerta con seguro. Luego se río de manera abierta.

"Mira eso," pensó. "Todavía soy una experta en sacar la basura y dejar a la gente decente alrededor de mi jefe".

Steve ya estaba hundido hasta el fondo, después de todo el diablo lo había llamado por su nombre con tanta adoración que era obvio que nunca lo dejaría ir.

No podía esperar para tener pequeñas copias de Tony alrededor y diciéndole "tía Pepper".


End file.
